


Cambios en la marea

by MilenaZafiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Harry es Luffy, Magia OP, Other, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaZafiro/pseuds/MilenaZafiro
Summary: Luffy nace como mujer y con recuerdos de otra vida. No cambia que Luffy vivirá libre y se convertirá en el rey de los piratas (no reina de los piratas).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Sueños y ramas

Desde que Luffy recuerda siempre había tenido sueños extraños sobre un hombre con pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes brillantes. La mayoría de sus sueños no los recordaba al despertar, pero siempre se levantaba con alegría líquida recorriendo sus venas. Cuando recordaba, el hombre siempre estaba en una aventura, ya sea en una selva o en una isla con animales extraños. Aumentó el deseo de aventura en el pequeño cuerpo de Luffy. 

El hombre llevaba con él siempre un palo de madera del que salían luces brillantes. Con cada movimiento de esa ramita el mundo cambiaba y obedecía: una ráfaga de viento levantaba el polvo y lo hacía desaparecer, una llamarada de fuego salía de la punta de la rama y quemaban todo a su paso. Por eso, no era extraño la vista de Luffy balanceando toda rama que encontraba en su camino al bar de Makino. Siempre terminaba rompiéndolas con su fuerza sobrenatural. 

Cada vez que sucedía, llegaba al bar de Makino a hacer pucheros en su taburete rojo hasta que su hermana mayor llegaba con la carne y todo pensamiento de luces brillantes y ramitas inservibles desaparecían.


	2. Preocupaciones

_Luffy era una niña con una increíble imaginación_ , decidió Makino. Sus manos ocupadas limpiando con un paño un vaso. Sonrió gentilmente a Luffy que saltaba en su taburete rojo mientras le contaba otro de sus tantos sueños. Esta vez era sobre un adolescente que entró en un torneo lleno de dragones, hombres peces, fantasmas y laberintos. Makino asentía, escuchando atentamente a Luffy por eso nota perfectamente el momento en el que el bar se queda en un silencio mortal.

Levanta la cabeza y la mirada en los ojos de Luffy la hace estremecer. La tristeza la envolvía como nunca lo había visto en otra persona y el corazón se le apretó porque no era otra persona, esta era Luffy, la personificación de la alegría y la hiperactividad. 

— Luffy .. ¿Qué pasa? 

Cuando la pequeña no responde, la preocupación de Makino aumenta y deja todo lo que esta haciendo para rodear con sus brazos a su hermana pequeña. Luffy agarró con una fuerza férrea su ropa. Apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y respiró profundamente. 

— Ne Makino ..

— ¿Sí, Luffy? — Makino reacciona en el acto. 

— ...

— ...

— Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿no?

La esperanza y la tristeza impregnaba la voz de la niña.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

— Siempre que me quieras cerca tuya, no me iré. 

Luffy apretó más sus brazos alrededor de Makino. No se movió en toda la tarde, impidiendo a Makino trabajar, aunque esto no pareció importarle, mirando la cabeza llena de pelo negro desordenado con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pertenece ni One Piece ni Harry Potter. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.


	3. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni One Piece, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Luffy extrañaba a su abuelo, aunque no extrañaba nada sus puños de amor. En el momento más inesperado, el abuelo siempre le pegaba en la cabeza. A veces, el abuelo se dormía mientras comía con ella, así que se aprovechaba y se comía todo lo que tenía en su plato. Siempre acababa con un dolor de cabeza, porque el abuelo era egoísta y malo. 

— BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE COMERTE MI CARNE, MOCOSA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Luffy se mordió el labio superior, mandándole pucheros a su abuelo, Garp la ignoró, comiendo otro plato de carne que le había pasado Makino, quien se reía suavemente. Luffy hizo más pucheros al ver a Makino riendo mientras se amamantaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

— JIIICHANNNN ¡No es justo! Te quedaste dormido, y la carne se estaba enfriando, así que me la comí. ¡Te la hubieras comido antes! ¡GAH!

— ¡PUÑO DE AMOR!

Un chichón apareció encima de otro chichón. 

— Sigue comiendo mocosa, ¡así te convertirás en una gran marine! BWAHAHAHAHA.

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡ESTÚPIDO JIICHAN! 

— ¿¡LE FALTAS EL RESPETO A TU QUERIDO ABUELO?! ¡PUÑO DE AMOR! 

BONK

Luffy gritó nuevamente de dolor. Sus chichones estaban básicamente procreándose. 

— ¡NO INSULTES A TU ABUELO MOCOSA! — bramó Garp, sacudiendo el bar desde sus cimientos.

— ¡GARP! ¡Deja en paz a Luffy, solo tiene 5 años! 

Luffy se levantó del suelo, tocando el nuevo chichón.

Hizo otro gran puchero, pero se escabulló mientras Makino regañaba a su abuelo. Se acercó a la mesa y engulló la carne que había dejado su jiichan mientras intentaba apaciguar a su hermana mayor. Como si tuviera un sexto sentido, Garp se giró. Miró de Luffy al plato, del plato a Luffy y..

-Luffy eructó un hueso sobre la mesa y le dio una gran sonrisa a su abuelo. 

— ¡MI CARNE!

— ¡UPS!

— LUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYY ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

— SHISHISHISHISHISHI.. ¡NUNCA!

— Y ahí va otra pared... — comentó Makino negando con la cabeza. Sacó una libreta de su delantal y bajo la interminable lista de deudas de Garp se añadió otros 10000 beris. 

* * *

Luffy amaba a su abuelo, aunque a veces pueda ser muy malo con ella. En el fondo sentía como un agujero que antes había estado vacío, se llenara por cada momento estando con su abuelo. Eso alegraba a Luffy, por eso cada vez que su abuelo se tenía que ir, Luffy era un río de lágrimas y mocos. Pero Luffy era fuerte, así que se sorbía los mocos, se limpiaba la cara con la camisa ( _Makino le regañaría más tarde)_ y despedía a su jiichan cada vez que partía. 

— ¡TE AMO JIICHAN!

Una y otra vez, Luffy le decía esa frase a su abuelo, no importara el tiempo que fuera, siempre lo despediría en el muelle. Porque su abuelo era marine y aunque era fuerte, no sabía la próxima vez que lo iba a volver a ver _( ~~SiriusLosientoLosientoTeextraño)~~_.


	4. Luffy encuentra un palo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter ni One Piece me pertenecen.

Luffy tiene 5 años y medio cuando encuentra una rama. No es tan diferente como las otras ramas que había roto a lo largo de los años, pero esta emitía una sensación familiar. 

La rama tenía pequeñas frutas rojas en un extremo, junto con hojas puntiagudas. Luffy no cree que haya un árbol con esas hojas extrañas cerca del pueblo, pero no importa porque la rama le pertenecía. 

Luffy tiene 5 años y medio cuando logre sacar chispas de la rama, ahora desnuda. Tiene 5 años y medio y siente la magia recorrer sus venas tan fuerte como la recordaba. La magia es mucho más salvaje, pero Luffy nunca ha sido la definición de la tranquilidad en una vida o en otra. 

Ríe y ríe ( _Shishishishishishi .._ ), porque la euforia la recorre y los sueños no son sueños, son recuerdos. 

Y si el bosque empieza a arder en fuego, no tiene nada que ver con Luffy. 


	5. Flores misteriosas

La magia recorría el cuerpo de Luffy a través de sus venas, con arcos eléctricos e invisibles en su piel que erizaban sus pelos. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior sugerían que la magia era muy sensible a los sentimientos, y rápidamente se confirmó. 

Luffy siempre ha sido una persona que siente ferozmente, en su vida anterior hubiera sido igual si no fuera por los castigos que le imponían sus "tíos" cada vez que sucedía un caso de magia accidental, por lo que terminó suprimiendo sus emociones. Por otro lado, en esta vida tenía una hermana mayor que la consentía, así que no fue sorprendente que la magia reaccionara a sus deseos frecuentemente, como cuando un plato lleno de carne recién cocinada levitó lentamente hacia Luffy, quien insistía a Makino que terminara ( _"Makino, ¿está la carne ya? ¡Tengo haaambreee!" "No Luffy, ve a lavarte las manos o no hay carne" "NOOOOO YA LO HAGO"_ ) o como Luffy siempre tenía una nueva flor para regalarle a su proclamada hermana mayor.

Se hizo común, entonces, que Makino jugara en su tiempo libre con los pétalos de las flores, que depositaba en un jarrón que también era un regalo de Luffy ( _"Para Makino, de Luffy"_ ) y que siempre estaba sobre el mostrador del bar. Durante esos momentos, Makino sonreía cariñosamente con la mente perdida en otro lugar.

Los aldeanos que concurrían normalmente el antro no podían identificar las flores como ninguna que creciera en la isla naturalmente, llegando a intrigar a algunos curiosos. Cuando le preguntaron sobre la procedencia de las flores, Makino sonreía y respondía: _Luffy me las regala_. 

La respuesta de Luffy a la pregunta tampoco resolvió nada.

— Simplemente aparecen.

Algunos aldeanos, con mucho tiempo libre, comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña, aunque no consiguieron averiguar el paradero de las flores aún siguiéndola por algunas semanas en sus aventuras. Makino seguía recibiendo nuevas flores de Luffy, para la confusión de los aldeanos que la seguían, pues no la habían visto arrancar ninguna flor. 

Se rinden cuando de un momento a otro, Makino consigue un nuevo ramo de flores de color rosa pálido que reemplazan rápidamente las flores marchitas en el jarrón después de otro día infructuoso en seguir a la pequeña.

Hacen lo único sensato y lo atribuyen todo a la locura de los Monkey. Se convierte en un mayor misterio cuando Makino sigue reemplazando las flores del jarrón con nuevas flores exóticas a pesar de que Luffy no estuviera en la aldea. 


	6. Normalidad

Makino no era la persona más observadora. Lo sabía, su madre siempre le dijo que era demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente, demasiado generosa, pero había criado a Luffy desde que Garp entró por la puerta de su bar en una madrugada tormentosa y le había entregado un bebé para cuidar. 

No había sido fácil ni mucho menos, porque además de tener que cuidar a Luffy que era algo que acaparaba mucho tiempo y paciencia, también estaba el bar. Mantener a Luffy sería más fácil si Garp le mandara dinero para su manutención. Más de una vez le vino el pensamiento de denunciar a Garp por ello, pero una voz muy similar a la de un cierto viejo marine aparecía en su mente "YO SOY LA LEY BWAHAHAHAHA" y Makino desistía. 

Así que Makino sabía perfectamente que Luffy no era una niña normal, pero era su niña y no la cambiaría por nadie mas. ( _Y si las flores que le regalaba Luffy era una señal de ello, Makino no podía sentirse más orgullosa_ )


	7. Escondites

Lo primero que hizo Luffy al recordar y encontrar una pseudo varita fue practicar. Practicar hasta estar exhausta, hasta que podía llamar la energía cálida en su interior y moldearla como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. No fue sencillo, la magia en ese mundo era más salvaje, libre, tenaz, terco y fuerte, pero Luffy era eso y más. 

Empezó con cosas pequeñas, como cambiar el color de su ropa o de la sábana de su cama para después volverlo a su color original, para que Makino no enloqueciera por si había cambiado las sábanas o no. Siguió con reparar algunos objetos de la casa, como unos armarios que estaban algo dañados por sus tantas aventuras o el piso de madera abollado por sus caídas ( _tenía el cráneo muy duro_ ). Si Makino lo notó, no comentó nada, sonriéndole con una mirada cálida y agradecida cada vez que Luffy hacía algo de magia. La casa y el bar parecían mejor cuidados después de unas semanas.

( _Por supuesto, Luffy mantuvo en secreto su magia, pero Makino era familia, no lo iba a ocultar pero tampoco se lo iba a aclarar_ )

Lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer un cuarto secreto en su habitación, más para esconderse cuando llegaba su abuelo que para guardar cosas. Estaba debajo de su cama, para que cuando lo escuchara llegar solo tuviera que caer al suelo y rodar hacia la entrada. Luffy no pudo sentirse más orgullosa cuando su plan funcionó y a la siguiente visita de su abuelo al pueblo, se mantuvo oculta todo el día, jugando con sus juguetes que le había regalado Makino.

Le encantaba su habitación secreta, sobre todo porque era secreta, como la guarida secreta de un _espía_.

Había escrito algunas runas en la entrada de la habitación con su mano temblorosa de niña de 5 años pero el resultado había funcionado así que no importó mucho su caligrafía. Las runas ocultaron la entrada al boquete (GUARIDA SECRETA) y la agrandaban en una pequeña medida, lo suficiente como para que Luffy estuviera cómoda en ella. Su abuelo visitó días después y Luffy confirmó que su guarida secreta funcionaba como lo planeó. 

Desistió horas después cuando oyó a su abuelo llorar porque no podía ver a su dulce y hermosa nieta y que no podría volver a verla hasta meses después porque el idiota de Sengoku le había mandado al Nuevo Mundo porque el maldito pelirrojo había desaparecido y tenía que buscarlo porque el Gorosei no dejaba de molestar. ( _Luffy escuchó la mitad y entendió un cuarto_ )

Fue una trampa, después de abrazarla , lloriquear sobre ella y dañarle la cara con su barba, recibió un puño de amor. ( _No volvería a salir de su escondite_ , se prometió Luffy mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se tocaba suavemente el bulto en la cabeza. Luffy no estaba llorando, no era una niña chica maldita sea.)


	8. Voces en el aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, edité los capítulos anteriores porque me parecían algo descuidados. No cambié mucho, solo lo escribí un poco mejor a mi parecer.

Había algo diferente entre la magia de su mundo anterior comparado con el actual. Luffy no se había dado cuenta antes, pensando que era natural que todos escucharan a la señorita del viento oa la señora del mar. Siempre le hablaban y Luffy era una chica muy educada así que les respondía. Aumentó la cantidad de miradas extrañas dirigidas a ella cuando pasaba su tiempo en el pueblo pero no le importó lo suficiente como para prestarles atención a sus susurros. 

_("Luffy, ¿con quién hablas, cariño?" "Con el viento, tonta nee-san" Luffy declaró, mirando a Makino como si fuera idiota y Makino no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y preguntarse si esto era otra locura de la familia Monkey o solo era Luffy)_

Lo extraño es que en su vida anterior no escuchaba voces, aunque la magia era muy sensible y reaccionaba a sus sentimientos, no tenía la capacidad de responderle en sí. A Luffy le comenzó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en sus diferencias así que lo tachó como "voces misteriosas". Le encantaba escucharlas porque cada vez que lo hacía la llevaban a islas de distancia, contándole aventuras impresionantes de otras personas. También le informaba cuando llegaba jiichan a casa o cuando nee-san la llamaba a comer. 

Así que cuando el viento le habló de que piratas en el muelle, dejó de jugar con el bebé oso que había tomado prestado (secuestrado) del bosque y corrió directamente hacia esa dirección mientras saltaba cada dos o tres pasos.

— ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! - cantó con alegría mientras levantaba tras ella una nube de polvo y ramitas. 

Para Luffy los piratas simbolizaban todo lo que anhelaba: aventuras, amigos y libertad. La mente de Luffy se dispersó pensando en todas las aventuras que tendrán una vez que salga al mar. Las historias que le contaba Makino antes de irse a dormir le influenciado demasiado, llegando al punto de que Luffy deseaba ser un pirata. 

Mientras se distraía pensando en sus futuras aventuras, su cuerpo seguía corriendo. Cruzó el pueblo y fue en línea recta hacia los muelles. Pasó por delante de una multitud que susurraban con miedo y en ella estaba su hermana mayor, Makino. No se percató de la mirada horrorizada que le dio al verla correr hacia los piratas. 

Luffy chocó contra una pared de músculos. 

POWN 

—¡AY! 

El trasero de Luffy sufrió en su caída. El hombre se arrodilló ante ella al verla caer. 

— ¿Estás bien, niña? 

Luffy se distrajo por el pelo rojo que caía bajo el sombrero de paja del hombre.

— ¡OOOOHHH! ¡Qué guay! ¿Te teñiste el pelo porque estás viejo? 

El hombre la miró sin comprender. Se escuchó en el fondo una risa ahogada. 


	9. Amistades

— Burlado por una niña delante de toda mi tripulación. ¿¡COMO VIVIRÉ DESPUÉS DE ESTO ?!

Shanks chocó su frente contra la barra del bar, una botella de sake en su mano. 

— ¡Vamos capitán, no te sulfures o te saldrán canas! - gritó uno de los piratas en el fondo del bar.

La tripulación de Shanks se rió en respuesta. Shanks no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes.

— SHISHISHISHISHISHI. ¡Sois graciosos!

Shanks levantó la cabeza rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña que había comenzado todo: Luffy. 

— ¡CÁLLATE MOCOSA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡AHORA SERÉ EL HAZMERREÍR DURANTE MESES!

Luffy lo ignoró y bebió el jugo de naranja que quedaba en su vaso. Después dejó el vaso sobre la barra y miró hacia su nee-san. Makino estaba nerviosa, siempre limpiaba todo lo que estaba en sus manos cuando sucedía. 

— Ne, Makino-nee, quiero más. 

BONK

Shanks volvió a su posición original ( _"Me ignoró totalmente, uuughhh. Burlado otra vez."_ )

— ¿Palabras mágicas, Luffy-chan? 

— Uhmm .. ¿Ábrete sésamo?

— Pfffff. No Luffy, se dice: por favor. 

Makino se relajó un poco y Luffy dio por terminada su mini misión. 

El pelirrojo se deprimió más al ser ignorado por las dos chicas, pero su estado de ánimo giró en 180 grados al escuchar los pasos distintivos de su primer oficial acercándose a él. 

— Capitán — un hombre alto con pelo negro en una coleta y que estaba fumando asintió hacia Shanks. 

— ¡Benn! ¡Dile algo a esa mocosa! ¡Mi reputación entre la tripulación está por los suelos! - lloriqueó Shanks. 

Benn le dio una mirada en blanco y respondió con soltura: 

— Desde un principio siempre estuvo así. 

— ¡QUÉ CRUEL! 

Shanks cayó al suelo y apoyó las manos en ella. Traicionado por su primer oficial. 

— Entonces, ¿eres un pirata, oji-san?

— Soy un pirata muy fam- ¡NO ME LLAMES OJI-SAN NIÑA, NO SOY TAN VIEJO!

El pelirrojo se levantó inmediatamente y le gritó a la niña en la cara. Una vena marcada en su frente. La pequeña no se inmutó.

— Yo soy Luffy. 

— Ya lo dijiste antes mocosa.

— ¿De verdad? — Luffy ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Shanks se derritió un poco al ver la ternura de la niña. 

— Sí, cuando nos guiaste hacia el bar. 

— ¡Bueno! Ne. Si sois piratas... ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TUVISTE AVENTURAS ?! — la pelinegra saltó de su taburete rojo gritando de la emoción, casi tirándose encima del pelirrojo. Shanks hinchó su pecho con orgullo. 

— ¡Ja! ¡Sí, muchas aventuras! Más de las que podrías vivir, enana! — se burló. 

Luffy hizo un puchero, mordiéndose el labio superior, con enfado. 

— ¡No me llames enana! ¡Solo tengo 6 años! ¡Creceré más y más alta y te superaré en poco tiempo! 

( _"¿Esta chica no tiene miedo de nosotros?" "Ni idea. Llamó viejo al capitán nada más toparse con él" "JAJSJAJSAS" "Shhh. Silencio, que no escucho." "Bah, deja de ser un chismoso, Yassop"_ )

— DAHAHAHAHAHA. 

—¿¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES, TOMATE ?!

— ¿AAAHHH? ¡¿ A QUIÉN LLAMASTE TOMATE, MOCOSA?!

Luffy y Shanks chocaron sus frentes uno con el otro. Y así, comenzó una gran amistad entre un pirata y una niña mágica, en presencia de un exasperado Benn Beckman, quien, para su desafortunada suerte, vio su futuro. 

_("No me pagan para esto" "¿Pero eres un pirata?" Benn no se dignó a responder.)_


	10. Bromas mágicas

Shanks era extraño, pero de la buena manera, piensa Luffy, aunque le encanta burlarse de ella cada vez que estaba de visita. Él la llamaba enana y ella le llamaba tomate. Posteriormente, enana pasó a ser ancla después de que Shanks intentara enseñarle a nadar. Luffy hinchó sus mofletes e hizo un puchero al pensar en ello. No era su culpa que el mar no cooperara con ella. Siempre terminaba hundiéndose. 

Luffy guardó su ramita mágica en el interior de su pijama mientras caminaba fuera del barco de Shanks, Red Force. Todos estaban tirados por los suelos, borrachos después de otro día de fiesta. Llevaban en la isla algunos días y Shanks había conseguido enfadarla más de 15 veces en el transcurso de 3 días, así que Luffy tuvo que arremeter. 

_("¡SHANKS DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI!" "DAHAHAHA" "¡NO ES GRACIOSO!" "Pfff. DAHAHAHAHA. ¡QUIERES SER PIRATA Y NO SABES NADAR. DAHAHAHAHAHA." Luffy apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre Shanks con un grito de guerra.)_

Fred y George se sentirían muy orgullosos de ella. Sonrió con la sonrisa que todo, quien estuviera familiarizado con un D, reconocería, una sonrisa de caos y diversión pura. Luffy desapareció en dirección al pueblo. Nadie la vio porque todo bromista sabe que nunca debe de ser pillado y Luffy era la hija de un Maerodeador aunque fuera en su vida anterior. El encantamiento desilusionador fue bien usado. 

* * *

— GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡MI PELOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — a la mañana siguiente, un grito ensordecedor despertó a toda Villa Foosha, salvo a una pequeña que mientras dormía, sonrió victoriosamente.


	11. Regalos

Con la llegada de Shanks, el pueblo estaba mucho más animado de lo normal, aún cuando uno de sus habitantes era un D. Luffy le encantó como la llegada de unos piratas hacía alegrar a todos, aunque el alcalde siempre negaba con la cabeza, derrotado. Así, Luffy era capaz de escabullirse entre los adultos borrachos. 

Hoy, Luffy se había propuesto mejorar al barco de Shanks, como un regalo. Sentía que se iban a ir muy pronto, no eran los susurros en el viento que nadie más que ella escuchaba, era un sentimiento, como un instinto en ella que le decía que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Pero era importante que se fuera aunque no lo supiera, así que Luffy no luchó contra ello, sino que se dejó llevar. 

Red Force era un barco casi nuevo, Luffy podía escuchar un susurro débil proveniente de él, que subía su volumen cada vez que su tripulación llegaba a él. A Luffy le gustaba la voz porque era muy parecida a la de Shanks, alegre, juguetona. Estaba pintado de su color favorito, el rojo, y tenía una cabeza de dragón en su punta. 

_( "SUGOIIIIIIII" "¡LUFFY! ¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!" "¡NOP! SHISHISHISHI!")_

Era su barco favorito por ahora porque su barco sería el mejor del mundo (aunque el de su abuelo era igual de guay pero era un marine, así que no contaba). Cuando llegó al borde del muelle, sacó su ramita de acebo y apuntó hacia su quilla. 

El hechizo no era complicado de hacer, era magia antigua, una que Harry había estudiado cuando había abandonado el mundo mágico moderno. Las tribus estaban más que agradecidas después de haberlos salvados de una gran serpiente que escupía fuego, y le recompensaron enseñándole su magia. Solo tenía que bañarlo en sus sentimientos de protección y amor y el resto lo haría el espíritu que residía en el objeto, en este caso, el barco. 

Un galimatías salió de su boca que hasta para Luffy no tenía ningún sentido, pero siguió recitando el hechizo. No fue perfecto: su memoria no era tan clara, pero era suficiente como para darle una protección suave. Fortalecería el espíritu del barco y le daría más libertad. El barco navegaría con seguridad, teniendo un espíritu que vigilara el barco en todo momento y les brindara protección. Una gran bendición y regalo de despedida para una tripulación de piratas con grandes ambiciones. 

Era en esos momentos donde la chispa de inteligencia que había transmigrado con los recuerdos de Harry se mostraba. De su varita salió un pulso de energía que envolvió completamente el barco, pocos segundos después desapareció. Luffy sonrió y andó alegremente hasta la fiesta que se seguía gestando en el centro del pueblo. Piratas y aldeanos conviviendo en un mismo lugar, raro, pero no improbable en un lugar que dio nacimiento a tres generaciones de Monkey D. 

— Gracias — cuando la silueta de Luffy desapareció, un adolescente con un chubasquero amarillo apareció sobre la cubierta del barco. 

* * *

— ¿No sientes algo extraño? 

— ¿El qué? 

— Bueno me siento más enérgico y te juro que escuché alguien hablarme.

— ¿Ya te emborrachaste otra vez? ¡Deja de ser estúpido!

— ¡Que, no, te lo juro! ¡La voz estaba justo en mi oído y podía sent.. — el hombre se echó hacia atrás después de ser empujado por su compañero, pero vio la alarma en sus ojos por lo que se calló. 

— Shhh— bajó la voz su compañero —. ¿Ves eso? —siguió, el otro se giró y miró en la dirección que estaba señalando su compañero. Una puerta se había abierto, balanceándose levemente, como si alguien lo hubiera abierto hace poco y se hubiera olvidado de cerrarla. 

— ... El capitán siempre atrae a las cosas más extrañas. No me extrañaría que fuera un fantasma — compartió en un susurro.


	12. Cicatriz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde... Estaba con exámenes (:

En otro mundo, Luffy conseguiría una cicatriz por una decisión estúpida. En este mundo, Luffy es más inteligente y a la vez más estúpida, así que sigue consiguiendo la cicatriz. 

Es así:

Shanks se había ido de nuevo al mar y Luffy se aburría en la playa. Makino le dijo que no volviera a intentar nadar, pero no le dijo nada de bucear. Así que Luffy, después de unos momentos muy largos de consideración, decidió que iba a explorar el fondo marino. 

En minutos, Luffy se hallaba en ese mismo fondo marino con una burbuja que le proporcionaba oxígeno alrededor de su cabeza. Otro de los tantos hechizos que recordaba de Harry.

Durante algunas horas, Luffy se mantuvo explorando los corales y las piedras. Notando los peces que huían al acercarse a ellos, aunque algunos valientes se acercaban a ella para chupar de la burbuja. Todo era brillante y tenía colores bonitos, así que Luffy no se aburrió nada. 

Pero, como Luffy era Harry en cierto modo, la suerte volvió a tocar su puerta. 

Mientras caminaba por unas rocas, notó a una estampida de peces yendo directamente hacia ella. Luffy nadó rápidamente hacia una roca, escondiéndose en ella para que los peces no rompieran su burbuja de aire. Sonrió maravillada por las luces que reflejaban las escamas de tantos peces, pero su sonrisa cayó en segundos al ver qué perseguía a los peces. 

Un rey marino, aunque más bien era un bebé, su tamaño empequeñecía a Luffy. Parecía un gato de más de 4 metros de largo, con aletas en sus patas, aunque parecía que tenía algunas garras en ella. En la parte superior de su lomo había crestas como algunos peces, que le llegaba hasta el final de su cola. Era de color verde, y sus dientes eran grandes, y aterradores. 

—¡EY! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A MIS AMIGOS! — gritó Luffy sin pensar. Nadando rápidamente hasta quedar en el camino del rey marino, con el puño preparado. 

Luffy fue enviada a una roca por el cuerpo del rey marino y se quedó algo aturdida. El rey marino la miró por unos segundos y le resopló con arrogancia. Se giró y se fue nadando tras el banco de peces que había estado persiguiendo por diversión.

Luffy pudo ver todo, aunque algo borroso, y se enfureció por la despedida arrogante del gato. Se levantó tambaleante de la roca y sacó su varita. 

Con algunas palabras y chispas mágicas, Luffy consiguió un nuevo amigo, aunque algo aterrador en estándares humanos. 

— Te llamaré Rimiulda — le dijo al gato marino, que tenía ronchas por todo su cuerpo y gimoteaba por lo bajo. Al notar que no le estaba respondiendo, le apuntó con la varita. En milisegundos, el ser asintió su cabeza con tanta fuerza que hasta a Luffy le dolió —¡Bueno! Ahora me voy. Te veré mañana, Rimiulda. 

Con una sonrisa, Luffy desapareció caminando hacia la orilla. 

* * *

—¡Bienven-! ¡LUFFY! ¡QUÉ TE PASÓ EN LA CARA! 

Makino miró horrorizada a la dulce cara de Luffy. La chica, confundida, se tocó la cara y notó en su mano algo rojo. En ese momento, su cerebro entró en acción.

— ¡ITAIIII! 

Luffy, ese día, consiguió una nueva cicatriz y un nuevo miedo a su hermana mayor. 

La cicatriz, como una media luna debajo de su ojo izquierdo, le recordaría que Makino, aunque no lo pareciera, era muy, muy aterradora. 

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenece One Piece ni Harry Potter. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.


End file.
